Seuls sur le sable
by Kazunours
Summary: Après une énième violente dispute entre Ryo et Ueda, Johnny prend les choses en main. Pairing : RyoDa


_Je pars du principe que la chanson « Hélène » n'a jamais été écrite, ni par Rock Voisine, ni par quelqu'un d'autre. Je pars également du principe que Ueda a toujours ses beaux cheveux roux même si dans le contexte Ryo n'est plus dans News._

- La ferme, Nishikido, tu soule !

- Ouh la princesse papillon s'énerve, j'ai trop peur !

Depuis une dizaine de minutes, des cris s'élevaient dans le couloir du troisième étage de la Jimusho, provenant des deux seuls ennemis jurés que comptait l'agence : Nishikido Ryo et Ueda Tatsuya.

Personne ne se souvenait plus à quel moment, comment ni pourquoi ils avaient commencé à se détester, se donnant des noms d'oiseaux plus ou moins gracieux Aet nul n'était certain qu'eux-mêmes le sachent encore après toutes ces années. Au début, chacun avait pensé que cet antagonisme serait passager, qu'il n'était du qu'à leur jeune âge et puis, les mois passant sans qu'il y ait la moindre amélioration dans leurs rapports, plusieurs personnes avaient tenté de les raisonner. Les sempais, les membres de leurs groupes, leurs amis d'autres groupes... même des dai-sempai. Ils s'étaient tous appuyés sur l'âge de Ueda, plus vieux que le Kanjani, sur leur maturité supposée, sur leur réputation auprès des juniors... Mais rien n'y avait fait et, peu à peu, tout le monde avait abandonné. Depuis, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient (au moins une fois par jour), la guerre reprenait de plus belle. Leurs querelles quotidiennes avaient fini par faire partie du paysage auditif de l'agence au même titre que la musique, les rires et les conversations. En temps normal, quelqu'un parvenait toujours à les séparer d'une façon ou d'une autre et la bataille restait verbale, pourtant, cette fois, Nishikido, qui paraissait ne rien aimer plus que provoquer son aîné, devait avoir prononcé la phrase de trop, car Tatsuya, blême de rage, fondit soudain sur lui et lui décocha un tel coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, qu'il l'expédia au tapis. N'ayant manifestement jamais pensé que sa victime préférée réagirait un jour, Ryo ne put se protéger et de la surprise passa dans son regard alors qu'il massait le point d'impact. Et lorsque Ueda se mit à le frapper sans relâche, faisant éclater sa lèvre supérieure et son arcade sourciliaire droite, meurtrissant ses pommettes, il n'eut d'autre choix que de subir en se protégeant de son mieux. Il fallut l'intervention conjuguée de Kame et Junno, pour l'éloigner de son punching-ball.

- Tat-chan, arrête, essaya de l'apaiser Maru, stupéfait. C'est bon, il a son compte là.

Jamais aucune des KAT-TUN n'avait vu leur calme et discret Ueda dans cet état de fureur et ça les inquiétait. Aidé de Yamapi ameuté par le bruit comme tous les occupants de l'étage, le Kanjani se redressa en essuyant du revers de la main sa lèvre ensanglantée et fixa son aîné d'un regard sombre.

- Avoue que t'as kiffé, dit-il d'un ton difficilement descriptible. Je suis sûr que ça te fait bander de me frapper. Mais peu importe à quel point tu te sens supérieur, au lit c'est toujours toi qui te la prendra, hime.

La répartie, crue et bien dans son style, figea tout le monde de stupeur, y compris l'intéressé, aussi personne ne réagit-il vraiment lorsque Ryo tourna les talons et entra dans la loge de son désormais unique groupe en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Cet espèce de connard, je vais le... commença Tatsuya, fou de rage.

- Tu vas le rien du tout, trancha Kame, catégorique. Il s'est barré alors tu lui fous la paix.

- Mais t'as entendu ce qu'il...

- J'ai très bien entendu, mais ça suffit.

- Il a raison, tu sais, intervint Junno à son tour. Il adore que tu réponde à ses provocations, tu t'en étais pas encore aperçu ?

- Et toi, comme un baka, tu marche pas, tu cours, compléta Koki.

- Allez, on a du boulot.

Le travail reprit difficilement pour le groupe car, encore fou de rage, Tatsuya multiplia les erreurs, se trompant dans les temps, oubliant un mouvement, étant trop en avance... Excédé, Kame s'apprêtait à lui faire une énième remarque, pas forcément aimable, lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dit-il en se disant qu'une pause ne leur ferait pas de mal.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et, avec stupeur, ils découvrirent le patron de la Jimusho, Johnny-san, leur boss à tous, derrière le battant. Une présence pour le moins surprenante, car le vieil homme ne sortait quasiment jamais de son bureau et quand il le faisait, ce n'était en général pas bon signe. La dernière fois qu'il leur avait rendu visite comme ça, ils avaient appris le départ officiel de Jin. La venue du septuagénaire dans la loge fut donc reçue avec méfiance, toutefois tous cinq s'inclinèrent.

- Bonjour, Johnny-san, fit poliment Kazuya, imité de ses quatre amis. Que nous vaut le plaisir ?

- Hello les boys, les salua-t-il dans son japano-anglais. I need to talk à Ueda-kun.

Surpris, l'interpelé en oublia sa colère précédente et le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

- Moi ?

- Yes. Viens avec moi, my boy.

Le ton était cordial, mais il l'était justement trop pour être honnête et ne souffrait pas la moindre réplique.

- Je vous suis, fit Tatsuya en se demandant ce qui allait lui tomber sur le coin du nez.

La porte se referma derrière eux et le vieil homme alla frapper deux loges plus loin, à une porte que le KAT-TUN reconnut comme celle des Kanjani8. Il craignait de comprendre lce qui se passait et ce qu'il saisissait était loin de lui plaire. A tous les coups, son altercation musclée avec l'autre débile de Nishikido était remontée aux oreilles du patron et ils allaient tous les deux recevoir un savon carabiné. Voire pire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Shibutani éberlué par le visiteur et celui qui le suivait.

- Hello boys. Nishikido-kun, come avec nous.

Stupéfait, le concerné hocha la tête et jeta à son ennemi un regard signifiant clairement « je sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je suis sûr que c'est ta faute ». Regard qui lui fut rendu avec exactement la même signification. Puis ils emboîtèrent le pas au septuagénaire et tous trois quittèrent l'étage, pour se rendre au sommet du building, dans l'immense bureau patronal.

Une fois là, Johnny prit place dans un haut fauteuil de cuir noir et les invita à s'asseoir face à lui, ce qu'ils firent sans discuter. Le regard acéré de Kitagawa les fixa de longues secondes sans qu'il dise un mot, ce qui mit les deux chanteurs mal à l'aise.

- J'ai appris que vous avez eu un fight this morning. Right ?

- Hime un pété un plomb, ouais, confirma Ryo.

- A qui la faute, crétin ? répliqua Ueda qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

- Boys, ça suffit. Ca dure since too long time and ça doit s'arrêter now, les interrompit Kitagawa en tapant du poing sur son bureau.

Le geste fit sursauter les deux idoles, qui se turent, attendant la suite avec anxiété. Même l'arrogant, prétentieux et si génial Ryo fit profil bas devant l'évidente colère de l'homme.

- So, reprit Johnny, vous allez partir in travel dix jours, just you too et quelqu'un pour vous surveiller. Et vous devrez en revenir with a new song.

La stupeur transforma le Kanjani et le KAT-TUN en poissons hors de l'eau. Aucun n'arrivait à croire qu'il leur imposait une collaboration. Ils ne parvenaient déjà pas à rester dans la même pièce cinq minutes, alors dix jours... Ils allaient s'étriper, c'était évident.

- Et si on y arrive pas ? osa demander Nishikido.

- Réduction de salaire, suppression des avantages... I can do anything.

Tous deux déglutirent. Il le ferait, ce vieux tyran... Mais ce qu'il exigeait d'eux était impossible. Presque inhumain.

- Vous partez tomorrow pour la République Dominicaine. I just reserved une chambre for both of you, so vous feriez bien de vous y habituer.

Sur ces mots, sans laisser à ses poulains le loisir de répliquer ni même de s'étonner, il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit deux pochettes siglées JAL, qu'il leur tendit.

Consternés, les deux jeunes hommes s'en saisirent et, sans vraiment réaliser ce qui leur arrivait.

- That's it, boys. Vous pouvez y aller. Have a good travel et travaillez bien.

Sur ce mots, il baissa la tête sur un dossier et ne s'occupa plus d'eux, aussi tous deux quittèrent la pièce. Une fois à l'extérieur, loin des oreilles patronales, Ryo, les yeux rivés sur ce qui contenait ses billets d'avion, explosa :

- Dix jours coincé avec la princesse ! Il a perdu la boule, le vieux !

- Dix jours coincé avec un débile profond imbu de lui-même ! Rien qu'à l'idée, j'ai envie de gerber !

- Il croit sérieusement qu'on peut écrire une chanson ensemble ? reprit Nishikido. Faut qu'il arrête de croire au père noël ! Je veux pas chanter un truc basé sur les fées et autres conneries moi !

- Et je refuse de chanter un truc basé sur « je », « moi », « moi », « je » !

- Et si vous commenciez par vous calmer puisque vous n'avez pas le choix ? intervint une voix douce dans leur dos.

Pris par surprise, tous deux se retournèrent pour faire face à un homme d'une trentaine d'années, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Grand, fin et élancé, il avait des traits gracieux, des yeux noisette légèrement en amande et de courts cheveux châtains. Il aurait pu être un Johnny's et il était même surprenant, s'il s'agissait d'un protégé de Kitagawa, qu'il ne le soit pas devenu. L'apparition soudaine eut au moins l'avantage de les faire taire, si bien que le nouveau venu reprit.

- Je suis Ichii Wataru. C'est moi qui vais vous accompagner pendant votre voyage.

Génial... Leur baby-sitter... Enfin Johnny's-sitter, c'était pareil.

- Je sais même pas où c'est ce foutu pays, grinça de nouveau Ryo, mettant de côté l'agaçante présence de sa victime.

Ichii-san eut un sourire que, en toute objectivité, tous deux jugèrent adorable. Oui, leur accompagnateur aurait vraiment pu être l'un des leurs.

- Je peux vous renseigner à ce sujet. La République Dominicaine est une île tropicale, située TROUVER L'EXPLICATION SUR INTERNET.

Le silence acceuillit l'explication.

- Bordel, il nous expédie au bout du monde en plus...

- Il y a combien d'heures d'avion ? interrogea Tatsuya, pas franchement rassuré par la perspective d'un très long trajet dans les airs.

- XXh environ, répondit Wataru.

Un nouveau blanc et Ryo ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son comparse imposé avait pâli.

- Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a, hime ? T'as la trouille du gros navion ? se moqua-t-il ouvertement.

- La ferme, abruti...

- Je peux que noter la pertinence de tes réponses, hime-chan. Ce qui prouve qu'en plus d'être une princesse, t'as aucune répartie.

Ueda s'apprêtait à répondre, quand Ichii intervint à nouveau.

- Si je peux me permettre, vous devriez rentrer chez vous pour préparer vos affaires.

- Je crois pas nan, répliqua Nishikido. On a un peu de taf avec les autres. Enfin moi du moins. La princesse j'en sais rien et je m'en contrefous.

- Hum. L'avion décolle à six heures demain matin et vous devrez être à l'aéroport à quatre heures pour enregistrer vos bagages donc... je vous conseille de le faire.

- Quatre heures du mat' ? C'est une blague ?

Mais Wataru secoua la tête.

- Ouais, cette fois c'est clair, le vieux a perdu la boule. C'est mort, je me lève pas à deux heures du mat' pour prendre un putain d'avion.

- Hum... Kitagawa-san avait prévu votre réaction. Il m'a donc demandé de vous prévenir que si vous ratez l'avion, vous paierez les nouveaux billets de votre poche.

Un grognement se fit entendre. Leur patron savait que, malgré leurs salaires scandaleusement indécents (et malgré la fortune familiale de Ueda), ils étaient aussi radins l'un que l'autre et que l'argument serait d'autant plus dissuasif qu'un aller-retour pour une destination si lointaine coûtait sans doute des milliers de yens.

- Ca va, c'est bon, je le prendrais, cet avion, répondirent-ils en choeur, se jetant ensuite un regard noir.

- Bien, sourit Ichii, dans ce cas, vous devriez allez prendre congé de vos amis et rentrer chez vous. Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin en taxi.

Nouveaux grognements. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'appréciait d'être manipulé comme une marionnette... malheureusement aucun n'avait le choix.

Agacé, Ryo tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la loge des Kanjani, tandis que Tatsuya retournait dans celle de KAT-TUN. A son entrée, tous se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiets et avides de savoir en même temps.

- Alors il t'as dis quoi ? le pressa Kame.

Dans un grand soupir, l'aîné en second du groupe entreprit de tout leur raconter. Il s'attendait à entendre ses amis compatir, mais à la place...

- Ca m'étonne pas que Johnny ait décidé de prendre les choses en main, déclara Maru.

- La baston a du être la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, ajouta Junno. Ca leur pendait au nez.

- C'est même étonnant que le boss soit pas intervenu avant. Avec un peu de chance, quand ils reviendront, ils seront potes, fit Koki.

- Exagérons rien, ce sera déjà un miracle s'ils arrêtent de s'écharper toutes les cinq minutes, tempéra Kame.

La surprise fit cligner des yeux à Tatsuya.

- Oi ! Je vous dis qu'à partir de demain je vais être coincé dix jours avec Nishikido, vous pourriez compatir quand même !

- Désolé, Tat-chan, mais on tient une occasion de plus vous entendre vous insulter, alors on partage pas ton pessimisme.

- Sympa...

- Bah met-toi à notre place aussi. C'est soulant à force.

- Pfff... fit Ueda, avant d'aller récupérer ses affaires dans son casier. Bon.. ben je vous laisse. Une île tropicale, pfff...

Il sortit en laissant ses amis éberlués. Il venait d'obtenir des simili vacances dans un coin de paradis et il faisait le difficile. Vraiment, parfois, ils avaient du mal à comprendre leur ami.

C'est un Tatsuya à moitié endormi, qui sortit de son appartement en traînant sa valise, aux environs de deux heures du matin le lendemain. A l'arrière du taxi, Ryo était déjà installé et continuait sa nuit. Une fois sa valise dans le coffre, le KAT-TUN prit place de l'autre côté de Wataru, qui paraissait le seul réveillé à bord. Même le chauffeur n'avait pas l'air bien alerte. A peine quelques minutes après le démarrage, on aurait entendu une mouche voler dans le taxi, car les deux idoles s'étaient rendormies.

Les réveiller une fois à l'aéroport ne fut pas une mince affaire pour le pauvre Wataru et c'est un duo de grincheux déguisés qu'il tira pratiquement jusqu'au comptoir d'enregistrement. Ensuite, l'attente commença. Fidèle à lui-même, Ryo se montra exigeant, réclamant de quoi lire, puis boire, puis manger. Tout, enfin, pour rendre fou leur infortuné accompagnateur, pourtant, celui-ci ne perdit son sourire à aucun moment et se plia sans broncher à toutes les exigeances. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna vers les toilettes, Tatsuya qui, lui, était resté silencieux, explosa.

- Putain, Nishikido, tu peux pas lui foutre la paix ? fit-il à mi voix pour éviter de trop attirer l'attention. Lui il y peux rien si on est dans cette panade et toi tu le traite comme un esclave !

- Il se laisse marcher dessus alors mêle-toi de tes oignons, hime, répliqua l'interpelé.

- Donc t'es vraiment un connard. Je pensais que c'était juste avec moi, mais en fait non.

- Ta gueule. Ce que je suis regarde que moi.

- « Je », « moi », « moi », « je »... J'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un parler autant de lui. Tu dois vachement t'aimer.

- Je suis beau gosse, doué, intelligent... Evidemment que je m'aime.

- C'est bien, ça compense.

- Oh, hime apprend la répartie. C'est bien, fillette, demain tu apprendra ce qu'est un homme.

Il ne sut pas si Ueda allait répliquer, car Ichii revint, mettant fin à l'échange.

- Nishikido-san, Ueda-san, nous allons pouvoir embarquer, leur annonça-t-il à mi voix.

- Pas trop tôt, pesta Ryo comme si Wataru était responsable des délais. D'ailleurs, pourquoi on prend un avion normal avec des gens dedans, alors qu'on aurait pu prendre le jet d'Arashi ?

- Peut-être parce que justement c'est celui d'Arashi et qu'ils en ont sûrement besoin, répondit Tatsuya sur un ton voulant clairement dire « sombre abruti ». Sans compter que l'abolition des privilèges fait sûrement partie d'une leçon que veut nous donner Johnny.

- Exact, Ueda-san, approuva leur accompagnateur.

- Mais le vieux avait dit qu'il les abolirait seulement si on foirait le truc.

- Kitagawa-san, répliqua Ichii en appuyant sur le nom pour souligner l'extrême impolitesse de Ryo, a estimé que vous ne méritiez pas de traitement de faveur. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle votre séjour a été organisé dans un hôtel classique, « avec des gens dedans » comme vous dites, Nishikido-san.

- Très intelligent. Et si on se fait reconnaître dans l'avion ou là-bas ?

- C'est très peu probable, dans la mesure où les dominicains ne s'intéresse pas ou très peu à ce qui n'est pas espagnol. Vous aurez donc dix jours tranquilles pour mener à bien votre mission.

- Youpi...

- Cependant, Kitagawa-san m'a également chargé de vous préciser que ce n'est pas parce que vous avez une chanson à écrire, que vous ne pouvez pas profiter de ce qu'offre ce coin de paradis.

- Foutage de gueule.

Ils embarquèrent finalement, les deux idoles s'attendant à voyager en classe économique, mais non, Johnny n'avait pas poussé le vice jusque là. Pourtant, même une fois assis en première classe, Ryo recommença à râler (il n'y avait pas assez de place pour ses jambes, trop de clim...), au point que Ueda lutta contre une violente envie de l'étrangler. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il s'endormit, que le KAT-TUN fut soulagé.

- Excusez-le, Ichii-san. Il est tellement stupide qu'il se rend même pas compte de ce qu'il dit.

- Vous le détestez à ce point ? demanda Wataru, heureusement assis entre eux.

- De base non. J'avais rien contre lui au départ. C'est venu à force qu'il s'acharne sur moi.

- Donc s'il s'arrêtait...

- C'est possible. Mais il est tellement con qu'il le fera pas.

- Je vois.

Il y eut un silence, que Tatsuya passa à regarder les nuages par le hublot. C'était vrai. Nishikido l'avait pris en grippe dès le départ et Ueda ne savait même pas si ce détestable surnom de « hime », qu'il détestait, était du aux traits fins de son visage, à la fortune de ses parents ou même aux deux. C'était ça qui le mettait le plus en colère : dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il n'y était pour rien. Bon, tout ça sorti du fait que le Kanjani se croyait sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter et considérait donc tous les autres comme des êtres inférieurs à sa grandeur.

- Si je peux me permettre un conseil, Ueda-san, fit Wataru en changeant totalement de sujet, vous devriez faire comme Nishikido-san et vous reposer. Parce que même si vous êtes fatigué en arrivant, il faudra éviter de dormir sinon, avec le décalage horaire, pour serez complètement déphasé et donc moins efficace.

Tatsuya hocha la tête.

- Il y a un programme précis à suivre ?

- Non. Vous êtes libres de vous organiser comme vous voulez, du moment que dans dix jours, vous avez un résultat probant à présenter à Kitagawa-san.

- En espérant que monsieur Moi-Je y mette du sien. Ichii-san, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Vous venez de le faire, sourit le trentenaire, mais allez-y.

- Si vous connaissez Johnny-san, comment se fait-il que vous ne fassiez pas partie de l'agence ? Avec votre physique, ça aurait été facile.

La question amusa l'aîné, qui ne vit aucun inconvénient à répondre.

- Mon père étant l'un de ses plus anciens amis, Kitagawa-san m'a proposé à plusieurs reprises de m'y faire entrer, mais j'ai toujours refusé.

- Pourquoi, si je peux me permettre ?

- Je voulais garder le contrôle de ma vie, répondit simplement Wataru.

Ce que Tatsuya trouvait tout à fait compréhensible. Il aimait cette existence sous les feux constants des projecteurs, mais était également lucide : ils ne jouissaient pratiquement d'aucune liberté. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour leur indiquer quoi dire, quoi faire, où marcher, comment s'habiller, où et quand sourire... sans compter que leurs vies sociales et sentimentale étaient pratiquement inexistantes dans la mesure où, pour la première, ils ne pouvaient jamais savoir si on les approchait pour eux-même ou pour leur célébrité et, pour la seconde, même s'ils se laissaient aller à croire, ils avaient l'interdiction contractuelle de s'afficher avec une quelconque petite amie. Pourquoi ? Pour préserver l'image que les Johnny's appartiennent uniquement à leurs fans. Concept qui occultait totalement l'idée qu'ils puissent être heureux autrement que par leur métier. Même s'ils l'aimaient. Ils étaient des pantins vivants, dont Johnny et ses acolytes tiraient les ficelles invisibles à leur guise, ou parfois même de simples pions facilement déplaçables ou éliminables (il n'y avait qu'à prendre comme exemples les cas Uchi et Kusano ou, plus récemment Morimoto, tous trois suspendus indéfiniment parce que leur comportement risquait de nuire à l'image de l'agence). Mais tout cela, ils le savaient et avaient tous choisi en connaissance de cause.

Le voyage en avion fut des plus ennuyeux et l'escale ne le fut pas moins, dans la mesure où ils ne purent pas quitter la zone de transit, aussi tous trois accueillirent avec soulagement l'annonce de l'arrivée à Puerto Plata. Ils récupérèrent leurs valises et, après avoir donné leur carte touristique (un simple rectangle cartonné indiquant qu'ils étaient des touristes) et montré leurs passeports accompagnés des papiers obligatoires que Wataru avait remplis pour eux trois, ils émergèrent à l'extérieur. A cet instant, le Kanjani et le KAT-TUN réalisèrent vraiment qu'ils avaient changé de pays. Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait ; l'air dans lequel flottaient mille senteurs, était doux ; la température devait facilement avoisiner les vingt-cinq degrés bien qu'ils soient en plein mois de février ; le vent léger agitait paisiblement les feuilles des dizaines de palmiers alentours. Tout respirait la douceur de vivre et les vacances. Envolé le stress, envolée la trépidante vie tokyoïte. Les deux exilés, bien que ne se sachant pas en congé, se sentirent presque tout de suite dans l'ambiance. Ils en venaient à se dire que, dans cette atmosphère, l'indésirable présence de l'autre serait presque supportable.

Les laissant un moment, Ichii s'éloigna pour s'informer sur le transfert et ils l'entendirent parler une langue qui devait être de l'espagnol. A son retour, ils s'installèrent dans le bus 3-B en direction de l'hôtel Casa Marina, siglé trois étoiles internationales. Le transfert dura à peine vingt minutes et, à leur arrivée, un cocktail de bienvenue (sans alcool mais avec beaucoup de glaçons) leur fut servi. Ryo le dédaigna (« sans alcool, la fête est moins folle »), mais assoiffé par le soleil qui tapait fort, Ueda but avec délices son verre de jus de pastèque. Un porteur s'empara ensuite de leurs bagages et les conduisit à leur chambre. Unique, comme Johnny leur avait annoncé, mais fort heureusement pourvue de deux grands lits.

Mort de fatigue, Ueda se laissa tomber sur celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la baie vitrée ornée du logo de l'hôtel.

- Oi, hime, c'est pas l'heure de pioncer, réagit immédiatement le Kanjani.

- La ferme... marmonna Tatsuya, le nez dans les draps.

- J'te préviens, si tu t'endors et que tu sers à rien demain, j'te bute.

Seul un soupir lui répondit, car le plus âgé avait plongé dans le sommeil à la vitesse de la lumière.

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre dans la pièce. C'était dingue ce qu'il devait dire et faire pour que son aîné ne soupçonne pas quelles idées lui venaient à l'esprit lorsqu'il le regardait. Ne pas le regarder sans arrêt. Encore un truc des plus difficiles pour le pauvre Nishikido, fasciné par le visage, le corps, le sourire et la voix de Ueda. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il avait succombé à l'étrange charme de son aîné, mais il en était désespérément amoureux. Lui qui était réputé comme l'un des plus grands tombeurs de l'agence, aimait un homme. Cet homme. Il aurait pu cesser de se torturer en lui avouant tout, mais non. Les grands sentiments dégoulinants de sucre, c'était pas pour lui, c'était pas lui. Il avait une réputation à défendre. Déjà qu'il avait mis des mois avant de s'avouer qu'il faisait un peu trop chier son collègue pour que ce ne soit pas louche... Alors il allait continuer à se taire et à cacher ses sentiments sous une pseudo aversion. Et son talent d'acteur lui était sacrément utile, car vu la façon dont le KAT-TUN réagissait, il devait être vraiment convaincant. Même s'il frôlait le besoin d'une douche froide à chaque fois que le regard brun de Tatsuya lançait des éclairs dans sa direction. C'était là qu'il le préférait : en colère et dangereusement sexy. La décision de Johnny de les expédier seuls (ou presque) à l'autre bout du monde dans l'espoir d'une réconciliation, l'avait intérieurement réjoui, car jamais il n'aurait eu l'occasion de se retrouver en tête à tête avec lui autrement. Même si, pour sauvegarder les apparences, il devait continuellement le chercher et s'entendre répondre des choses blessantes (il avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où le plus âgé l'avait traité d'abruti, d'imbécile ou autre).

Ueda, d'ailleurs, fut réveillé en sursaut à peine une heure après, lorsque Wataru frappa à la porte pour leur annoncer qu'ils pouvaient aller dîner au buffet. La marque des draps sur la joue, les cheveux en bataille, le KAT-TUN se redressa en bâillant. Il était si adorable que son soupirant, pour cacher qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait, lança, sarcastique :

- La belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée ?

- La ferme, grogna le plus âgé en se remettant debout, avant de passer une main dans ses mèches cuivrées.

- Bon ben moi je vais bouffer, déclara Nishikido, pour qui cette vision était une torture.

Après le repas, contre lequel le Kanjani trouva encore le moyen de râler (« même leur riz est bizarre ! »), les deux idoles décidèrent de visiter les lieux. Outre les deux hôtels, le complexe comptait deux piscines, trois jacuzzis en bord de mer, deux plages, trois bars, deux restaurants à buffets, trois restaurants à la carte et une petite discothèque. Malgré toute sa mauvaise foi, Nishikido dut convenir que le lieu choisi par Johnny était très bien, même s'ils étaient les trois seuls japonais (le reste de la clientèle semblant composée d'allemands, d'américains, d'hispanophones et de francophones). Il commença à déchanter quand, au matin, après avoir piqué une tête dans la piscine pour se rafraîchir, il se rendit compte que l'équipe d'animation étaient presque entièrement composée d'hommes... tous musclés et, pour la plupart, très beaux. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était un Johnny's, il eut peur. Peur de ne pas soutenir la comparaison physique par rapport à d'autres, peur que Ueda tombe amoureux de l'un de ces éphèbes, peur de souffrir. C'est donc passablement démoralisé, qu'il revint à la chambre.

- Yo, lança-t-il d'un tn morn à Tatsuya occupé à se changer.

Celui-ci jeta un regard appréciateur à la silhouette mouillée de son cadet, mais se contenta de répliquer sèchement :

- T'aurais pu te sécher avant de rentrer, tu fous de la flotte partout.

- C'est bon, c'est pas un drame international. Et tu fais quoi là ?

- Je me change.

- Merci j'avais remarqué.

- A question stupide, réponse stupide.

- Commence pas, hime. Pouruoi tu te change? On est là pour bosser j'te signale.

- Tu as bien profité de la piscine. Moi j'ai envie d'aller à la plage. On peut très bien bosser là-bas.

- Mouais, pas faux.

Il alla chercher sa guitare et emboîta le pas au plus âgé qui sortait, tongs aux pieds. Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous deux étaient installés sur des transat au soleil et Ryo, voyant une occasion de parfaire son bronzage, ferma les yeux. Après une demi heure, Tatsuya le secoua.

- Nishikido, il faut bosser.

- Ouais ouais, marmonna le concerné. Je vais commencer à penser que je vais peut-être envisager l'éventuelle possibilité de m'y mettre.

- Ca fait pas beaucoup de certitudes tout ça.

- Ouais.

Un nouveau blanc de cinq minutes, pendant lequel Ueda se mit à chantonner. L'air ainsi fredonné interpella le Kanjani, qui se redressa et prit sa guitare.

- Ueda, refais ça.

- He ? fit l'interpellé, aussi surpris par l'emploi de son nom à la place de l'habituel « hime », que par la demande.

- Ce que tu chantais, refais-le.

- Mais c'était qu'un air sans queue ni tête.

- Refais quand même.

Haussant les épaules, l'aîné s'exécuta et reprit son air, que Ryo refit à la guitare, en le prolongeant un peu.

- Ca rend pas mal. T'en pense quoi ?

- C'est mélancolique, répondit Tatsuya. Ca me correspond, mais à toi, j'ai un doute.

- Bah pourquoi pas, ça change.

- Note-le alors. si on trouve pas mieux, on gardera.

- Hum, fit le plus jeune en s'empressant de marquer les notes sur le carnet qu'il avait emporté.

Il rejoua ensuite la mélodie et entendit Ueda murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à « seuls sur le sable, les yeux dans l'eau, mon rêve était trop beau ». Le coeur du cadet manqua un battement, car c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait de leur situation actuelle.

- Pourquoi tu chante ça ? Ca sort d'où ? demanda-t-il en s'efforçant de rendre sa voix aussi normale que possible.

- He ? Oh de nulle part. Je t'écoutais jouer en regardant la mer et ça m'est venu.

- So ka... Bah c'est niais.

- C'est pas niais, c'est romantique. Mais comment un barbare comme toi pourrait le comprendre ?

- Ta gueule.

Ryo venait de connaître un ascenseur émotionnel : il avait été pris d'un espoir fou et immédiatement déçu. Evidemment. A quoi s'attendait-il, puisqu'il l'avait lui-même poussé à le détester ? Ce mec le rendait dingue et n'en était même pas conscient.

- Ca peut faire un bon début de chanson si on reste sur cet air, remarqua le KAT-TUN.

- Ouais, t'as du bol que les fans aiment ce genre de niaiseries dégoulinantes. Ecoute, moi je refuse de chanter un truc aussi gnangnan, alors au lieu de se casser la tête, on a qu'a garder ça. J'écris la musique, toi les paroles, comme ça on a chacun notre partie et j'aurais pas envie de gerber en chantant.

- Je confirme, t'es vraiment un barbare.

Le plus jeune émit un claquement de langue agacé,mais ne répliqua pas.

- Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on pourra profiter des jours qui restent comme de vacances, se contenta-t-il de déclarer.

- Ca me va, approuva l'aîné.

Ils passèrent donc une bonne partie de la journée à développer ce qu'ils avaient déjà. Nishikido jouait, Ueda chantonnait des paroles et les écrivait, ils se penchaient tous les deux dessus, biffant certains mots, corrigeant des phrases. Le cadet devait lutter pour rester concentré sur sa guitare au lieu de se perdre dans la voix magique de Tatsuya. Aux environs de seize heures, le plus âgé décréta que ça suffisait pour une première journée et, devant un Ryo presque bouche bée, enleva son t-shirt, avant d'aller jusqu'à la mer, dans laquelle il plongea, bravant les vagues. Lorsqu'il refit surface, les cheveux plaqués vers l'arrière et les lèvres entrouvertes pour reprendre son souffle, le soleil fit miroiter les milliers de gouttes transparentes qui glissaient sur sa peau nacrée. Il était juste effroyablement sexy. Plus Nishikido le dévorait des yeux, plus il sentait monter un désir qui se faisait pressant. C'était déjà difficile à l'agence, mais là, c'était presque mission impossible. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard et Tatsuya, le sentant peser sur lui, se retourna et se rapprocha. Il fut si prompt, que le Kanjani ne put pas assez vite faire disparaître son envie de lui. Il allait comprendre. Forcément.

- Elle est si canon que ça ? demanda Ueda.

- He ?

- La fille qui te fait cet effet, elle est si canon que ça ?

Effet ? Le regard de Ryo se baissa dans la direction qu'avait pris celui de son aîné et il se sentit virer au cramoisi. Merde, il avait réussi à le faire bander en faisant rien. Il fallait dire qu'il avait plus eu de relation depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il éprouvait. Tout en sachant que s'il lui disait rien comme c'était son attention, il allait faire abstinence jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Complètement débile.

- Ouais, grave, mentit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Bah vas la voir. Je crois savoir qu'aucune te résiste.

Ouais aucune. Sauf que « celle » qui l'intéressait avait des trucs en moins et des trucs en plus. Et que c'était la seule personne qu'il n'aurait jamais.

- Nan c'est bon.

- Tu vas rester dans cet état ? C'est pas discret.

- T'as qu'à t'en occuper, lança-t-il sans y penser. J'suis sûr que tu fais ça vachement bien.

Nishikido se rendit compte de ce qu'il disait au moment où les mots franchissaient ses lèvres. Putain, grillé.

Tatsuya se figea, les yeux écarquillés, puis un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres charnues, alors qu'il se rapprochait de quelques pas en roulant des hanches.

- Tu as envie que je le fasse... Ryo ? murmura-t-il une fois tout contre lui, en laissant sa main effleurer le membre dressé dans le boxer de bain du Kanjani, qui gémit doucement.

Ryo... Il l'avait appellé par son prénom. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Et il aimait ça. Entendre ces trois lettres susurées par cette bouche, lui semblait de plus érotique. Pourtant, cette félicité ne dépassa pas les dix secondes. Le prunelles brunes de l'aîné prirent une dureté minérale et il le repoussa brusquement, le faisant tomber de tout son long sur le sable mouillé.

- Prend pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Nishikido, dit le KAT-TUN d'un ton à congeler un ours polaire. Je sais pas pour qui tu me prend, mais je suis pas ce genre de mec. Démerde-toi avec ta main droite.

Sur ces mots, il ramassa sa serviette et s'éloigna vers leur chambre. Merde, pour une boulette, s'en était une sacrée. Et il ne savait absolument pas comment la ratttraper.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures ensemble sans se hurler dessus ni se sauter à la gorge, suite à cet incident, tous deux passèrent le reste de la journée à s'ignorer. Le soir, Ueda refusa même de « manger à la même table que l'autre abruti » et ne changea pas d'avis malgré les douces sollicitations de Wataru qui les avait rejoints. Ryo maudissait sa stupidité. Evidemment que son aîné était en colère. Il avait quand même insinué (sans le vouloir, les mots étaient sortis tout seuls) qu'il faisait ça avec n'importe qui, comme un prostitué. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit ça à lui, il se serait mangé un pain dans la figure, alors il était surpris que Ueda ne l'ait pas frappé, puisqu'il l'avait déjà fait pour des raisons similaires. Pour tenter d'oublier cette nouvelle altercation, il reprit sa guitare.

Crétin d'abruti de baka stupide. C'étaient les mots que Tatsuya avait envie de crier à son débile de cadet. Au lieu de dire la vérité, au lieu de s'excuser ou de faire ce que tout autre personne ayant dit ce qu'il avait dit, aurait fait, cet imbécile de Nishikido l'avait insulté. Or Ueda Tatsuya, s'il était gay, n'était pas un collectionneur d'aventures. Ses partenaires se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main et il avait toujours été utilisé. Alors s'entendre traiter à demi mots de prostitué par un homme qui avait eu plus de relations qu'il y a de jours par mois (s'il en croyait la rumeur du moins), était plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter. Et pourtant... il ne pouvait nier qu'il trouvait son cadet à son goût physiquement. Mais trop de choses lui déplaisaient dans son caractère. Ils ne seraient jamais compatibles, même si par miracle, le Kanjani s'amendait et cessait de lui chercher noise en permanence. S'il était moins idiot, Tatsuya aurait même exceptionellement accepté de coucher avec lui. Parce qu'il avait parfaitement remarqué les regards que Nishikido lui jetait quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait. Mais celui-ci n'avait jamais rien fait pour laisser tomber son armure d'orgeuil et d'arrogance et l'approcher vraiment, pas plus qu'il n'avait tenté le moins du monde de le séduire. Il en avait donc déduit qu'il le désirait seulement, mais qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre derrière. Et maintenant, il n'avait même plus envie de lui laisser cette opportunité même si, du peu qu'il avait senti sous ses doigts, il ne faisait aucun doute que le plus jeune était à même de procurer beaucoup de plaisir à son partenaire. Et puis il avait sa fierté lui aussi et l'allusion fielleuse lancée par Nishikido lorsqu'ils étaient à l'agence n'avait pas quitté son esprit. Alors si un jour, par miraclen quelque chose devait se passer entre eux, il ne le laisserait certainement pas mener. Il lui prouverait qu'il n'était pas un soumis et ce jour-là, il savourerait d'entendre le si puissant Nishikido le supplier de le prendre encore. Dans l'intervale, il avait bien l'intention de se venger. Il allait le rendre fou de désir et quand il n'en pourrait plus, il le laisserait en plan.

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut tendu. Les deux idoles furent réveillées à l'aube à cause du décalage horaire puisque l'une n'avait pas écouté les sages conseils de leur accompagnateur et que l'autre était rongée de remords, sans pour autant avoir envie de s'excuser auprès de celui qu'il avait offensé. Pourtant, aucun n'adressa la parole à l'autre. Ils se contentaient de se jeter des regards furtifs et la situation dura jusqu'au déjeuner, lorsque Wataru, mis au courant de leurs progrès, demanda à entendre les premiers résultats de la chanson, car il était les yeux et les oreilles de Johnny. Bien obligé d'obtempérer, Ryo prit sa guitare.

- Quand tu veux, lui dit Ueda.

Aussitôt, les premiers accords résonnèrent et la voix douce mais grave que le Kanjani aimait tant s'éleva. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la moitié et fixèrent leur accompagnateur, interrogateur.

- Je pense que cette chanson plaira à Kitagawa-san et au public. Par contre, vous ne chantez pas, Nshikido-san ? C'est sensé être un duo.

- On a pas encore défini qui chantera quoi, expliqua l'interpellé.

- Je vois. Bon travail en tout cas, les félicita Ichii. Si vous pouvez arriver à ce résultat en collaborant, il suffirait d'un rien pour vaincre cette aversion que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre.

L'allusion refroidit aussitôt les concernés et le trentenaire comprit qu'il était allé trop loin.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser continuer, fit-il en se levant. Je vous retrouverais ce soir.

Et avant que l'un ou l'autre de ses protégés ait fait un geste, il s'était éloigné à longues enjambées gracieuses.

- Vraiment dommage. Quel gâchis, murmura Tatsuya pour lui-même en le regardant partir.

Le commentaire n'échappa pas à Ryo, dont le coeur se serra.

- Ne, Ueda, il te plait ? C'est... ton genre ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

La seconde utilisation de son nom surprit l'interpellé tout autant que la première et lui fit d'autant plaisir qu'il discerna une pointe de jalousie dans sa voix. Ce qui voulait dire que son cadet n'était pas si indifférent qu'il le laissait paraître et qu'il y avait donc certainement des sentiments derrière, pourtant il ne montra pas qu'il avait deviné.

- Et si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te concernerait ?

- ...

- Je vais finir par croire que t'es jaloux, Nishikido, insinua le KAT-TUN pour tester ses réctions.

- N'importe quoi, hime. C'est toi qui prend tes désirs pour la réalité maintenant.

- Ah ouais ? Donc ça te ferait ni chaud ni froid si je tentais ma chance avec lui ?

- Je m'en fous, tu fais ce que tu veux, mentit le Kanjani, qui espérait que son aîné bluffait.

Or, ce dernier ne bluffait pas tout à fait car, s'il était vrai que Ryo lui plaisait, Wataru également. Et si le plus jeune ne tentait rien, il essaierait peut-être de voir si leur aîné était plus réceptif.

- So, répondit-il en reprenant le carnet sur lequel il écrivait les paroles de la chanson.

« So ». C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire. Et cette réponse rendait Ryo fou. L'idée que celui qu'il aimait s'intéresse à un autre était déjà difficile à accepter, mais il ne supporterait pas de le voir draguer leur accompagnateur sous ses yeux. Luttant contre lui-même un long moment, il finit par l'empoigner par le bras, sachant que Ueda avait la force nécessaire pour l'envoyer valser s'il le voulait. Surpris de ce brusque contact, Tatsuya tourna la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ?

- Je... commença Nishikido, avant de s'interrompre et de le lâcher. Rien.

Tatsuya avait-il rêvé ou son cadet avait-il fait une tentative pour le retenir, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il en regarde un autre ?

- T'es sûr ? T'as l'air agité depuis que j'ai dis ça, fit le KAT-TUN dans un gros coup de bluff car Ryo était assez bon acteur pour ne pas laisser transparaître ce genre de chose, surtout devant lui.

- ... Ouais j'suis sûr, rêve pas trop non plus.

- Et si t'étais un peu honnête avec toi-même ?

- T'insinue quoi là ?

Soupirant, l'aîné leva la tête de son carnet et encra son regard dans le sien, puis se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stupéfait, Nishikido ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, incapable de croire ce qui lui arrivait et bien trop tôt, le doux contact cessa, son auteur s'étant reculé. Mais à présent qu'il avait entrevu le goût du fruit défendu, le Kanjani ne se voyait pas se contenter de si peu. Envoûté, il le saisit par le poignet et le tira vers lui, avide d'obtenir davantage qu'une fugace pression.

- Encore... Encore s'il te plaît... S'il te plaît Tatsuya... pria-t-il comme un drogué en manque.

Le soudain emploi de son prénom fit frissonner le plus âgé autant que de réaliser qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de provoquer son désir pour le rendre fou et dépendant. Apparemment, un simple baiser suffisait. Il hésita mais le regard implorant du plus jeune l'empêcha de le faire languir davantage. Avec lenteur, il caressa les lèvres du plus jeune des siennes, y mêlant parfois la pointe de sa langue, en taquinant ses commissures, avant de la glisser entre elles, quêtant un passage qui lui fut immédiatement accordé. Trouvant sa jumelle, elle l'entoura la caressa sur toute sa longueur, l'entoura, dansa avec elle un ballet lent mais passionné auquel sa partenaire ne resta pas insensible. Après quelques instants, le lent ballet se mua en danse aussi rapide que sensuelle et se prolongea, forçant les deux hommes à respirer par le nez, leurs soufflés brûlants se déposant sur leurs bouches fusionnées. Après quelques instants supplémentaires, Tatsuya s'écarta de nouveau légèrement et le regard de Ryo se posa sur ses lèvres rougies par le baiser. Et quel baiser ! Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été embrassé comme ça.

- Alors, tu maintiens qu'il n'y a rien ? susura l'aîné.

Comment continuer à mentir dans ces conditions ? Impossible.

- Non.

- Donc ?

- Drague pas Ichii.

- Pourquoi ? insista le KAT-TUN.

- Parce que je veux pas.

- Si tu me donne pas une meilleure explication, j'ai aucune raison de t'écouter.

- Parce que comme un crétin je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! explosa Ryo, avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait avoué ce qu'il s'était juré de taire.

C'était sûr, ce mec avait des pouvoirs magiques, sinon comment aurait-il pu l'amener à se déclarer, lui qui ne faisait jamais rien qu'il n'ait pas décidé ?

- Et ben voilà. T'es têtu, ne.

- He ?

- Laisse tomber, dit encore Ueda, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, le Kanjani regarda son aîné avec des yeux ronds.

- Mais... tu me déteste pas ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

- Disons que finalement, il y a quelqu'un sous le connard imbu de lui-même.

Le terme fit grimacer Ryo, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en repprocher l'emploi.

- Donc ? questionna-t-il à son tour.

- Donc je passe au dessus et je me dis que t'es plutôt pas mal.

- Par conséquent ? fit Ryo en retenant un « ça je sais ».

- Et ben devine. Si tes deux neurones veulent bien se connecter du moins, fit Tatsuya avec un sourire en coin.

- Oi !

- Alors, tu devine ?

- Mais... tu m'aime pas toi, objecta le plus jeune, prouvant qu'il avait compris.

- Non. Mais ça peut venir si t'arrête de te comporter comme le connard que je mentionnais.

- Je te préviens, avec moi t'oublie direct les machins romantiques divers et variés. C'est pas moi du tout et ça le sera jamais, dit encore le cadet, indiquant ainsi qu'il avait reçu le message.

- Je te demande pas non plus de tout changer. Juste d'arrêter de te croire sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter et de traiter les autres comme des moins que rien.

- Oi, t'abuse là, hime !

- Ah oui et ça aussi c'est terminé. Sinon on tente rien et je vais voir Wataru.

- C'est du chantage !

- Oui mais avec toi c'est le seul moyen. A prendre ou à laisser.

- Ok ok, je prend, grogna Nishikido.

- So. On s'y met ?

- Là, comme ça, tout de suite ?

- Ben on a du boulot, ne.

- Mais...

- On verra le reste après avoir bossé.

Un long soupir lui répondit, qui fit rire le KAT-TUN.

- Oi, te fous pas de ma gueule, hi... Ueda !

- Si parce que c'est drôle. Tu fais la tête d'un gosse privé de dessert. Et tu as le droit de m'appeller Tatsuya vu les circonstances. Tu l'as déjà fais d'ailleurs.

- Ok. Bah du coup, moi c'est Ryo.

- Hajimemashite, rigola l'aîné.

- Ah t'es con quand tu t'y met... fit le cadet moitié riant, moitié grognant.

- On fait la paire alors. Allez, prend ta guitare, sinon on aura jamais fini cette chanson.

Le Kanjani approuva en hochant la tête et se saisit de l'instrument. La main en place sur le manche et la tête baissée, il allait lancer le premier accord, lorsqu'une question lui traversa l'esprit.

- Ne ?

- Hum ?

- Ce que t'as dis à propos de Ichii, c'était vrai?

- Plus ou moins.

- Mais t'avais l'intention de le draguer ?

- Disons que j'attendais de voir si t'allais bouger, avant de me décider.

- So ka...

Un silence. Un demi accord de guitare. Un brusque arrêt.

- Comment ça si j'allais bouger ?

- Disons que j'avais senti de la jalousie dans ta voix. Plus quelques détails qui m'avaient mis sur la voie.

- A la base, je voulais rien te dire.

- Te connaissant, je m'en doute. C'est aussi un peu pour ça que je t'ai provoqué.

- Je me suis fait avoir quoi.

- Tu ne te sens pas mieux de l'avoir dit ?

- Plus ou moins.

Un sourire amusé prit place sur le visage de l'aîné, qui ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux de son cadet. Il trouvait mignon cette difficulté à avouer et assumer ses sentiments. Mignon parce que ça venait du Johnny's le plus improbable.

- Rah mais laisse mes tifs, je suis pas un gamin, râla le Kanjani.

- Allez beau gosse, au boulot.

De nouveau, Ryo hocha la tête, flatté par l'expression employée même s'illa savait vraie et tous deux reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la veille.

Etrangement, ils achevèrent la création du titre sans anicroche et s'étonnèrent eux-mêmes d'avoir seulement mis deux jours pour obtenir ce résultat.

- Ca veut dire qu'on a huit jours de vacances dans ce paradis aux frais de l'agence ! se réjouit Ryo. Allez, à la plage, Tatsu !

L'aîné s'apprêtait à ranger le carnet contenant les paroles, mais s'immobilisa et le fixa en l'entendant utiliser son diminutif.

- Quoi ? demanda Nishikido qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien car c'était venu naturellement.

- Rien, sourit l'aîné. Pars devant si tu veux, j'arrive.

Le plus jeune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fila hors de la chambre sans demander son reste. Resté seul, Ueda laissa son sourire s'élargir. Le Kanjani cachait vraiment bien son jeu. Jamais il n'aurait pu deviner que les injures et les

moqueries perpétuelles dont il était l'objet de sa part, dissimulaient en réalité les sentiments que Ryo éprouvait pour lui. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il sortirait avec son pire ennemi, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Comme quoi...

Au grand étonnement de Wataru, le repas du soir fut beaucoup plus détendu et le trentenaire finit par remarquer les regards que se jetaient les deux hommes à travers la table. Comprenant qu'il y avait baleine sous gravillon, ce qui induisait une évolution de la taille de la Tokyo Tower dans leurs rapports, Ichii s'esquiva rapidement en prétextant un rapport à faire pour leur boss, laissant ses protégés seuls. Le deux idoles terminèrent leurs repas, puis Tatsuya lança qu'il retournait à la plage.

- A cette heure ? fit Ryo.

- Je veux voir le coucher de soleil sur la mer, répondit l'aîné.

- Ah ouais t'es vraiment un fan de ce genre de truc... Bon, je retourne à la chambre chercher des serviettes, attend-moi.

- Tu viens ? Je croyais que t'aimais pas les « niaiseries romantiques » ?

- La ferme, grogna Nishikido sur un ton qui n'avait rien d'agressif.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tous deux étaient assis sur le sable, les yeux dans l'eau comme dans leur chanson, mais ce n'était pas le coucher de soleil qui fascinait Ryo, c'était le visage de son aîné, qui paraissait regarder un très bon film, alors qu'il regardait juste un coucher de soleil. Ils étaient vraiment différents tous les deux. Le jour et la nuit. Evidemment, à ses yeux, Tatsuya était le jour radieux et lui-même la sombre nuit. Sentant son regard sur lui, le KAT-TUN tourna la tête dans la direction de son cadet.

- Hum ?

Mais au lieu de répondre, le plus jeune posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, les englobant, les faisant jouer contre elle. Pris par surprise, le plus âgé resta tout d'abord sans réaction, puis répondit au baiser avec ardeur, le rendant enflammé. Très vite, le désir que Ryo ressentait pour lui et qui était toujours latent, se manifesta et, sans lâcher sa bouche, il le fit basculer sur les serviettes pour l'allonger. Ses mains se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt de l'aîné, avide de toucher enfin cette peau dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps et entreprirent de caresser chaque parcelle de son buste. Avec délice, il effleura les abdominaux du plus âgé, remonta lentement sur son ventre et se délecta des soupirs qu'il générait. Il poursuivit ensuite son chemin vers les deux boutons de chair qui pointaient légèrement sur ses pectoraux et entreprit de les faire rouler sous ses doigts jusqu'à les sentir durcir. Il remonta alors le tissu du t-shirt pour les découvrir et se baissa, refermant ses lèvres sur l'un d'eux, puis sur l'autre, les suçotant, mordillant et léchant, faisant doucement gémir le KAT-TUN. Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'après tous ces mois à devoir se calmer dans les toilettes de la Jimusho quand par hasard il le croisait, qu'après tous ces mois où il était presque devenu fou à force d'imaginer ce qui pouvait se cacher sous ces vêtements, il pouvait enfin le toucher.

De son côté, Tatsuya avait décidé de le laisser faire pour le moment et de reprendre les choses en main plus tard. Comme il était le premier homme que touchait son cadet, l'aîné voulait le laisser découvrir les choses seul. Et pour le moment, même s'il supposait qu'il reproduisait seulement ce qu'il faisait d'habitude avec une femme, Ryo se débrouillait plutôt bien. Pour faciliter son exploration, le KAT-TUN roula sur le côté, lui laissant libre accès à son postérieur et il sentit presque aussitôt les mains fébriles du plus jeune, qui s'était également mis de côté, se poser dessus en coupe, les caresser, les palper, les pincer doucement, tandis que sa bouche, qui était revenue l'embrasser, descendait sur l'arrête de sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou, avant d'être arrêtée par le t-shirt qu'il portait toujours.

En grognant de frustration, le Kanjani le lui ôta, puis replaça ses mains où elles étaient et ses lèvres reprirent leur affolante descente, suçotant parfois sa peau en y laissant des marques rouges. Comme il le pressait contre lui, l'aîné sentit contre sa cuisse l'étendue de son désir et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de reprendre les choses en main. D'une souple mouvement de hanches, Ueda inversa leurs positions et se retrouva à califourchon au dessus d'un Ryo stupéfait, lui coinçant les poignets de chaque côté de son visage.

- Tatsu, qu'est ce que...

- Tu pensais sérieusement pas que j'allais te laisser faire tout du long ? Ca marche pas comme ça. Pas avec moi. Je suis pas un soumis et je vais te le prouver.

Sur ces mots, sans laisser à son cadet le loisir de protester, il se mit à reproduire les mêmes gestes que son cadet, mais avec une expertise qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle du Kanjani, tout en donnant parfois un coup de bassin suggestif qui faisait entrer en contact leurs membres dressés, tirant un gémissement à Ryo alors que lui-même se retenait. Comme il se l'était promis, il allait le rendre fou de désir au point qu'il le supplierait de le prendre. Mais pas par vengeance, juste parce c'était lui et qu'il voulait lui faire découvrir ce que voulait vraiment dire faire l'amour avec un homme. Se décalant légèrement, le plus âgé laissa sa main effleurer la bosse qui tendait le pantalon du cadet, qui gémit de nouveau en fermant les yeux. Il referma ensuite la main dessus et se mit à le caresser à travers l'épais tissu du jean, mais si épais fut-il, le plus jeune était si excité, qu'il ressentait tout, aussi une nouvelle plainte monta-t-elle de sa gorge.

En souriant, le KAT-TUN défit ensuite son pantalon et glissa la main jusqu'à son sexe, le caressant de nouveau à travers le tissu désormais humide de son boxer. Les plaintes reprirent, avec le ressac des vagues en fond sonore, puis, haletant, Ryo demanda d'une voix rauque :

- Tatsu, arrête de jouer et touche-moi.

- Je joue pas. Et c'est moi qui décide, pas toi.

Nishikido laissa donc son amant faire à son idée, car de toute façon, c'était déjà trop délicieux pour qu'il songe à protester. Les caresses reprirent, lascives et, au bout d'un temps qui sembla infini, l'aîné passa la main à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement, dégageant sa virilité de sa gangue de tissu et enroula sa main autour, avant d'y appliquer un va-et-vient, accompagné d'un coup de langue sur son extrémité. La combinaison des deux fit gémir le plus jeune avec davantage de force et le plus âgé continua, accélérant légèrement la cadence des caresses à mesure que son partenaire poussait des plaintes de plus en plus sonores. Le sentant proche de la délivrance, Tatsuya retira sa main et la remplaça par sa bouche avant de reprendre le rythme des aller retour sur le membre de son cadet, donnant parfois un coup de langue sur sa longueur ou son extrémité. Il était si doué, que Ryo se libéra avant même d'avoir eu le temps de le prévenir, en étouffant un long râle rauque. Haletant, le sang en ébullition, le corps couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur et le coeur battant à tout rompre, le Kanjani vit son aîné déglutir sa semence avec une délectation visible, puis revenir l'embrasser avec passion en recommençant à le caresser pour le faire réagir à nouveau, ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire, car le désir de Nishikido n'était qu'en partie satisfait.

- Tatsu... s'il te plait...

- Dis-le.

- Nan, c'est... mort, haleta-t-il. Ca te... fait kiffer de... m'avoir en ton... pouvoir, ne ?

- Plutôt. Dis-le.

- Jamais.

- Alors je te laisse comme ça.

- Va... te faire foutre, gronda Nishikido entre ses dents.

- Ok. Mais pas par toi, je te préviens, décréta Ueda en faisant mine de s'éloigner.

- Reste là !

- Alors ?

- ...

- Alors ? insista le KAT-TUN en donnant un coup de langue sur le membre de nouveau dressé.

- Haaaaan... Putain t'es... un sale petit... haleta encore le Kanjani.

- Ttttt, je te conseille de pas finir ta phrase. Et de dire ce que ton corps crie depuis tout à l'heure.

- C'est... mort !

Le contact cessa aussitôt et Tatsuya se redessa, prêt à partir, ce que Ryo ne supporta pas. Il le voulait. Il le voulait à en crever, alors tant pis pour sa fierté si c'était le seul moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

- Prends-moi, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu dis ?

- Prends-moi... bordel ! s'exclama le plus jeune qui n'aurait jamais pensé dire ça un jour.

Dire qu'entendre ça de la bouche du fier et orgueilleux Nishikido était agréable aurait été un euphémisme. C'était carrément jouissif.

- Avec plaisir... susura Ueda en retirant le reste de ses vêtements, avant de faire de même avec ceux de son partenaire.

Lorsqu'ils furent nus tous les deux, l'aîné prit quelques instants pour admirer le corps finement musclé de son cadet, qui ne se priva pas pour en faire autant.

- Ah la vache, t'es... bien foutu, ça... va faire over mal, pesta le Kanjani.

- Ca ne fait pas trop mal si la préparation est bien faite, rétorqua Tatsuya en souriant, avant de plonger dans son cou pour le dévorer de baisers, tandis que ses mains reprenaient leur danse sur le corps enfiévré de son partenaire.

Après une énième baiser sauvage, le plus âgé porta sa main droite à la bouche du plus jeune qui, comprenant ce qui état attendu de lui, happa ses doigts et se mit à les suçoter sensuellement, sans quitter son amant du regard. Le geste était si érotique, que Ueda ne put retenir un gémissement. Il allait devoir lutter pour ne pas le prendre immédiatement. Il était le premier, alors il devait être doux pour ne pas le dégoûter ni lui faire trop mal. Il était le premier. C'était lui, Ueda Tatsuya, qui allait prendre la virginité de Nishikido Ryo. Et ça aussi c'était jouissif. Lorsqu'il jugea ses doigts suffisemment humidifiés, il les reprit et écarta un peu les jambes de son cadet.

- Prêt ?

- Hum.

Alors, avec autant de douceur que possible, le KAT-TUN introduisit un doigt dans l'intimité de Ryo, qui se crispa en gémissant de douleur. Pour le faire penser à autre chose, le plus âgé revint l'embrasser passionnément tout en le caressant de sa main libre, tandis qu'il imprimait à son doigt un mouvement circulaire, puis plusieurs va et vient. Lorsqu'il sentit son amant se détendre, il ajouta un second doigt et continua ses mouvements, étouffant la nouvelle plainte de douleur sous un baiser, avant d'ajouter un troisième doigt.

- Ca fait mal, bordel ! rugit Ryo, le visage tordu de douleur.

- C'est parce que tu es... vierge de ce point de vue là. Mais je te promet que ça va passer.

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as juste mis les doigts, t'y es même pas encore ! J'vais déguster ouais !

- Tu préfère qu'on arrête ? demanda gentiment Tatsuya, qui ne voulait pas le forcer.

- Nan. Continue, répondit très paradoxalement le Kanjani.

- T'es sûr ?

- Vas-y avant que je change d'avis.

- Hum.

Retirant ses doigts, il se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant et le vit se crisper.

- Détends-toi, Ryo. Plus tu seras crispé, plus tu auras mal.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... grommela le concerné.

Pourtant, après quelques minutes, il y parvint et, tout en couvrant son membre de caresses pour tenter de le distraire, Tatsuya le pénétra le plus délicatement possible en étouffant un gémissement de plaisir. Un cri de souffrance déchira alors la gorge du plus jeune et il sentit des larmes rouler de ses yeux, dévalant son cou pour se perdre dans la serviette.

- Shhhht, shhhht, murmura Ueda qui s'était immobilisé en lui, en caressant tendrement son visage. Ca va aller, calmes-toi...

Toujours sans bouger, il l'embrassa encore et encore, semant une pluie de baisers dans son cou, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes qui ne pouvaient pas être dictées par autre chose que le coeur. Il fallut presque dix minutes pour que la souffrance s'estompe et disparaisse des yeux du Kanjani.

- C'est bon, fit ce dernier d'une voix rauque. Bouge.

- Sûr ? s'enquit Tatsuya, qui refusait de lui faire encore plus mal. Il est encore temps d'arrêter.

- Si tu t'arrête, je te bute.

- Je prend ça pour un oui alors.

Prenant appui sur ses avant-bras, le KAT-TUN fit un premier passage lent, qui fit légèrement grimacer son partenaire, puis un second, légèrement plus rapide en gémissant car la virginité de son amant le rendait très étroit et c'était plus que bon.

- Plus vite.

Prenant ces deux mots pour un feu vert, le plus âgé commença de longs va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui, en ahanant, se déhanchant rapidement tant son désir s'était fait pressant.

- Haaaaaaaaan ! gémit Ryo, qui voyait déjà des étoiles. Plus... plus fort !

Les coups de boutoir devinrent presque violents, le cadet s'accrochant aux épaules de son aîné, ressentant tout au centuple. Le summum fut atteint, lorsque l'un des coups de reins de Tatsuya toucha sa prostate.

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Oui ! Encore ! Mmmmmh ! cria le Kanjani, qui ne touchait déjà plus terre.

Comprenant qu'il avait atteint son but, Ueda conserva le même angle et reproduisit le même mouvement ample et puissant. Finalement, Ryo se libéra entre eux dans un cri de jouissance incommensurable et le resserrement d'une chair déjà étroite, autour de lui, fit à son tour partir l'aîné.

Epuisé mais heureux, le plus âgé se laissa doucement retomber sur lui, haletant, le corps couvert de sueur et les cheveux collés sur le front et la nuque.

- Waouh... Dire que... je me suis privé... de ça si longtemps...

- Content que... tu aie aimé...malgré la douleur...

- Sois pas... con...

Doucement malgré son extrême fatigue, le plus âgé se retira du délicieux corps de son cadet, puis se blottit contre lui, la tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux, au grand étonnement de l'oreiller improvisé.

- Oi, je suis pas un coussin, râla-t-il pour la forme, car en réalité, il était ravi.

- Je t'aime, murmura alors Tatsuya, pratiquement endormi.

- He ? fit Ryo, halluciné. T'as dis quoi là ?

Mais il ne reçut pas de réponse, car le KAT-TUN dormait déjà profondément.

La fraîcheur de la nuit sur son corps nu réveilla Ryo, qui réalisa qu'ils s'étaient tous deux endormis sur la plage et que s'ils ne se rhabillaient pas rapidement, ils allaient être surpris à poil par les touristes. Et même si ici personne ne les connaissait (pouvoir sortir à visage découvert était très reposant d'ailleurs) et qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être photographiés dans une situation compromettante par un paparazzi, ce serait quand même assez gênant. Tatsuya, lui, n'avait pas bougé et dormait paisiblement, l'oreille au niveau de son coeur. Cette vision fit naître un sourire sur le visage du Kanjani, qui se souvint brusquement des mots prononcés par son aîné quelques secondes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil. Les pensait-il ou était-ce juste le résultat de leur étreinte ? Mais les mots paroles prononcées dans le sommeil sont dictées par l'inconscient en général. Ce qui voudrait dire que Ueda l'aimait sans s'en être rendu compte ? Non, il ne devait pas se réjouir trop vite, car s'il se trompait, le retour à la réalité serait douloureux. A contrecoeur, il secoua son amant.

- Tatsu, debout.

Un grognement indistinct lui répondit, mais l'interpellé n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- Allez lève-toi, paresseux, fit encore Ryo en le secouant de plus belle.

- Bonjour à toi aussi, marmonna le KAT-TUN en se redressant. Il est quelle heure ?

- Aucune idée, mais le soleil se lève. Si on se grouille pas, les lève-tôt vont nous trouver à poil.

Dans un soupir, Ueda encore endormi, se releva et Ryo s'assit mais grogna.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai mal au cul, bordel. Tu m'as défoncé.

- Très élégante la formulation.

- Bah tu voulais que je le dise comment ?

- Je sais pas mais y'a plus glamour comme déclaration, ne. C'est toi qui m'a dit « plus fort » et « plus vite » je te signale, alors te plains pas.

- Je me plains pas, je constate. D'ailleurs, en parlant de déclaration, t'étais sérieux hier soir ? demanda le Kanjani en se relevant péniblement.

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Avant de t'endormir, tu m'as dis « je t'aime ».

- Arrête tes conneries.

- C'est pas des conneries, le détrompa Nishikido, vexé.

- J'ai vraiment dis ça ?

- Ouais.

- Je m'en souviens pas.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, mais c'est vrai ou pas ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Vachement précis.

- Ecoute, je devais à moitié pioncer alors...

- Mais là tu pionce plus. Donc ?

- Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais, lâche-moi ! En seulement deux jours, on est passés d'ennemis jurés à amants, alors laisse-moi digérer le tout et n'en demande pas trop à la fois ! pesta Ueda en se rhabillant.

Son aîné avait raison, bien sûr. Il vivait déjà un miracle, alors il état sûrement trop exigeant d'un seul coup, mais le cadet ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu.

Comme le KAT-TUN, ayant ramassé sa serviette, s'éloignait en direction de leur chambre, Ryo lui emboîta le pas sans rien dire, en fixant avec envie le postérieur qui se mouvait devant lui.

Leurs relations ayant totalement changé et leur travail étant achevé, les jours qui suivirent furent joyeux, se partageant entre baignades, bronzette, discutions pour tenter de connaître l'autre... et parties de jambes en l'air, Ryo ayant développé un genre d'addiction à la chose. Et pendant tout ce temps, Wataru était absent. Il ne revenait les trouver que le soir pour dîner avec eux et savoir si tout se passait bien, puis repartait de son côté. A tel point que, à trois jours du départ, Tatsuya s'interrogeait.

- T'as l'air bien pensif, remarqua Ryo alors qu'il était allongé sur la plage, son aîné confortablement installé dans ses bras.

- Hum.

- Et tu pense à quoi ?

- Tu trouve pas le comportement d'Ichii louche ?

- Comment ça ? demanda le Kanjani en caressant distraitement les mèches cuivrées du plus âgé, son regard posé sur la mer qui scintillait au soleil.

- Il est resté avec nous tout le temps au début, puis il a espacé ses temps de présence, jusqu'à être avec nous à peine une heure par jour. Tu trouve pas ça bizarre ?

- Maintenant que tu le dis, ouais, admit le cadet, pas franchement ravi de parler de celui qu'il voyait toujours comme un rival potentiel.

- Moi j'ai envie de savoir ce qu'il trafique alors qu'il est sencé nous « surveiller ».

- T'es bien curieux. C'est pas nos oignons, Tatsu. Il fait sa vie. C'est pas plus mal comme ça on est tranquilles au moins. Tu préfèrerais l'avoir sur le dos toute la journée ?

- Nan mais même, je suis curieux.

- C'est ce que je dis.

- Je vais voir, décréta Ueda en faisant mine de te lever.

Mais son cadet ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Tu reste là et tu lui fiche la paix.

- T'as la trouille ?

- Ouais et alors ?

- T'es jaloux ?

- Ouais et alors ? répéta Nishikido pour la deuxième fois.

- C'est mignon, sourit Tatsuya, toute envie d'aller voir ailleurs envolée.

- Rah, dis pas ça, c'est gênant et ça me correspond pas.

- Pourtant, je t'assure que...

- La ferme j'ai dis, murmura le plus jeune, avant d'embrasser son aîné, autant pour le faire taire que parce que les lèvres pleines du KAT-TUN lui faisaient envie en permanence.

Pourtant, le soir venu Ueda, qui avait réfréné sa curiosité toute la journée pour faire plaisir à son compagnon, décida malgré tout de questionner leur aîné. Lorsque chacun eut été se servir au buffet et eut commencé à manger, il passa à l'attaque.

- Ne, Ichii-san...

- Hum ? fit Wataru en souriant.

- Je me demandais... qu'est ce que vous faites toute la journée ?

En entendant cette question, le teint pâle du plus âgé prit une jolie couleur rosée.

- Tatsu... gronda Ryo à mi voix, mécontent de l'entêtement de son amant.

- Heu... comment dire...

- Vous avez rencontré une jolie dominicaine ?

Silence.

- Il s'appelle Baho, avoua l'aîné. Mais ne dites rien à Kitagawa-san, s'il vous plaît.

- On dira rien si vous la bouclez à propos de notre relation à Ueda et moi, répliqua immédiatement Nishikido qui voyait là un bon moyen de ne s'attirer aucun ennui par la suite.

Finalement, l'insistance du KAT-TUN allait leur être utile.

- Ryo... fit à son tour Tatsuya, réprobateur. Le chantage, c'est mal.

- C'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est la meilleure de l'année.

Le concerné eut la bonne grâce de paraître embarrassé.

- Non, Ueda-san, Nshikido-san a raison. C'est de bonne guerre. Très bien, si ça vous convient à tous les deux, ça me va aussi.

- Marché conclut, dit le Kanjani soulagé de ne plus avoir leur dangereusement séduisant accompagnateur comme rival, en tendant la main à celui-ci.

L'aîné du trio la serra, puis fit de même avec celle du KAT-TUN.

- Il ne reste que trois jours avant qu'on parte, vous savez, dit ce dernier lorsque leurs assiettes furent vides. Vous devriez manger avec lui au lieu de perdre le peu de temps qui vous reste avec nous.

- C'est vrai. Vous forcez pas.

- Mais...

- On est des grands garçons, on peut se passer de baby-sitter, insista Ryo.

- Merci, fit Wataru en souriant, avant de filer sans demander son reste.

- Il est marrant, on dirait un ado qui attendait la permission de ses parents pour sortir, rigola le cadet lorsque Ichii eut disparu.

- Il est peut-être jamais tombé amoureux avant aujourd'hui. Si c'est le cas, c'est triste parce que celui qu'il aime vit à des milliers de kilomètres de Tokyo. Le pauvre...

- T'es vraiment sensible.

- Et toi insensible.

- Ca c'est faux. La preuve, je suis incapable de te résister.

- Ca a rien à voir, mais c'est flatteur.

- Tu cherche les compliments ou je rêve ?

- Venant de toi c'est tellement rare que je saisit le premier qui sort de ta bouche.

- T'es con.

- Peut-être mais tu me trouve irresistible non ?

- Je déteins sur toi on dirait.

Inutile de dire qu'après ça, Wataru devint parfaitement invisible jusqu'à la fin de leur séjour. Quitter leur petit paradis fut assez difficile pour le trio, pour des raisons différentes : Tatsuya et Ryo parce qu'ils allaient devoir recommencer à se déguiser pour sortir et surtout à faire semblant de se haïr quand ils se croiseraient dans les couloirs de la Jimusho même si leurs amis seraient au courant ; Wataru parce que son Baho étant l'un des animateurs de l'hôtel, il ne pouvait pas le suivre. Le voyage de retour fut donc assez silencieux, le Kanjani ayant cessé de râler pour se concentrer sur son Tatsu qui passa la majeure partie du temps à dormir dans ses bras et Ichii à se morfondre sur son bien-aimé resté sur l'île.

A leur arrivée à Tokyo, le froid était vif et il neigeait, de gros flocons blancs s'écrasant mollement sur le tarmac. Tous trois frissonnèrent violemment. En dix jours, ils avaient oublié que c'était le plein hiver chez eux et le retour à la réalité était difficile à avaler. Surtout qu'ils devaient immédiatement filer jusqu'à l'agence pour rendre compte à leur patron du résultat de leurs « vacances ». Le taxi qui les emmena à la Jimusho fila sous les petites étoiles glacées qui s'entassaient sur le pare-brise, difficilement chassées par le lent ballet des essuie-glace et une demi heure plus tard, il les déposait devant le hall. Pourtant ils ne rentrèrent pas tout de suite au chaud. Une dernière mise au point était nécessaire avant d'entrer.

- Bon, donc on est bien d'accord : Tatsu, on se déteste plus, on se tolère. Ce sera moins difficile à jouer que la haine, résuma Nishikido.

- hum.

- Ichii-san, vous êtes resté avec nous en permanence sauf la nuit et on vous a fait écouter nos progrès sur la chanson.

- Ce qui est vrai, dit Wataru. Du moins pour cette dernière affirmation.

- Ca vous va à tous les deux ?

- Oui oui, fit très vite Tatsuya qui gelotait et claquait des dents. On rentre ?

- Oui. t'es gelé, pardon, dit Ryo en empoignant leurs valises tandis que son compagnon entrait très vite dans le hall bien chauffé.

« Pardon ». Il y a encore dix jours, le Kanjani se serait fait hacher menu plutôt que prononcer ce mot, mais avec Tatsuya, c'était différent. Même si jusque là, il ne l'avait toujours pas entendu se déclarer de façon consciente et qu'il en souffrait un peu. Mais pour le moment, il se satisfaisait de savoir que son aîné aimait être avec lui.

Le trio laissa les bagages à la garde du vigile, puis alla frapper à la porte de Johnny.

- Come in, entendirent-ils.

Ryo poussa donc la porte et ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

- Oh boys, vous êtes back, fit le septuagénaire, ses yeux perçants scrutant déjà ses poulains afin de déterminer si l'exil avait ou non aboli leur aversion commune. Irasshaimase. Sit down.

Les deux idoles s'exécutèrent, Ichii restant debout derrière eux. Ce fut d'ailleurs à lui que le big boss s'adressa en premier lieu.

- So, Wataru-kun, lui dit-il familièrement, est ce que ces sweet boys ont bien travaillé ?

- Tout à fait, Kitagawa-san. Ils ont mené à bien la mission que vous leur aviez confiée, répondit le trentenaire.

- Perfect. I love that, commenta le vieil homme, avant de s'adresser à ses deux poulains. Vous allez me faire écouter ça, right ?

- Hai, répondirent-ils en choeur.

- Good. Wataru-kun, thank you. Bon travail. J'en parlerais à your father quand je le verrais.

- C'est inutile. Au revoir Kitagawa-san. Au revoir Ueda-san, Nishikido-san, fit Ichii en s'inclinant avant de quitter la pièce.

- So. A nous, boys. Je vous écoute.

- Prenez juste en compte qu'on ne connaît pas encore les paroles par coeur, s'il vous plaît, prévint le KAT-TUN, qui commençait à fatiguer.

- Right.

Les deux idoles échangèrent un regard, puis Ryo sortit sa guitare et la partition de l'étui, tandis que Tatsuya sortait les paroles.

Le premier accord résonna et, deux minutes plus tard, les yeux du septuagénaire brillaient tellement d'envie que le symbole yen aurait pu apparaître dans ses yeux.

- Wonderfull. Ca va faire un carton. Je suis fier de vous, boys. Vous avez fait un very good work. Je vais organiser les choses pour que vous enregistriez cette semaine. Nishikido-kun, you will be the guest pour la tournée de KAT-TUN. Vous chanterez cette chanson en concert.

Un Tokyo Dôme plein à craquer. Une foule en délire scandant les noms des membres du groupe. Des forêts de penlights et d'uchiwas levés. Tout ça, Ryo connaissait très bien. Sauf que ce concert n'était pas le sien. Il avait passé une heure et demi à observer le travail de KAT-TUN en tentant de ne pas focaliser son attention sur son Tatsu, magnifique et envoûtant. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes de son entrée en scène pour leur duo, il mourrait de trac. OK, le single s'était super bien vendu, les fans se l'étant arraché, mais en concert, il avait peur que ses sentiments pour son aîné transparaissent. Pourtant, il devait y arriver. Parce que c'était son job. Le plus beau job du monde.

- Et maintenant, on a une petite surprise pour vous, fit la voix de Kame sur la scène.

- Ouais et c'est une sacrée, confirma Koki.

- Mais on va laisser Ueda vous en parler lui-même.

- Comme vous le savez certainement, fit la voix de Tatsuya, j'ai enregistré un titre avec Nishikido, des Kanjani8.

Le public cria leurs noms, enthousiaste.

- Donc c'est ce que je vous propose d'écouter maintenant.

- Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour ! cria alors Junno comme un commentateur de catch.

Inspirant pour se donner du courage, le concerné empoigna sa guitare et entra en scène.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! cria-t-il dans son micro-casque désormais activé par la régie, en se dirigeant vers le tabouret prévu pour lui.

Il s'installa et, tout en accordant l'instrument, expliqua :

- La chanson s'appelle « Hélène ». Si vous la connaissez, chantez avec nous.

Après deux accords, la voix douce de Tatsuya s'éleva près de lui et la magie opéra.

- Seuls sur le sable, les yeux dans l'eau,

Mon rêve était trop beau.

L'été qui s'achève, tu partiras,

A cent mille lieues de moi.

Comment oublier ton sourire,

Et tellement de souvenirs.

Nos jeux dans les vagues près du quai,

Je n'ai vu le temps passer.

L'amour sur la plage désertée,

Nos corps brûlés enlacés.

Comment t'aimer si tu t'en vas,

Dans ton pays loin là-bas.

Ils reprirent ensemble.

- Hélène things you do, make me crazy about you,

Pourquoi tu pars, reste ici, j'ai tant besoin d'une amie.

Hélène things you do, make me crazy about you.

Pourquoi tu pars si loin de moi,

Là où le vent te porte, loin de mon coeur qui bat.

Hélène things you do, make me crazy aboout you,

Pourquoi tu pars, reste ici, reste encore juste une nuit.

Le couplet final revint à Ueda.

- Seuls sur le sable, les yeux dans l'eau,

Mon rêve était trop beau.

L'été qui s'achève, tu partiras,

A cent mille lieues de moi.

Comment t'aimer si tu t'en vas,

Dans ton pays loin là-bas,

Dans ton pays loin là-bas,

Dans ton pays loin là-bas.

La voix magique s'éteignit, la guitare se tut et toutes deux furent remplacées par les acclamations assourdissantes d'un public plus que conquis par ce duo des plus improbables.

- Ryo, je t'aime, en profita pour souffler Tatsuya, dans les yeux duquel brillait tout l'amour du monde.

FIN


End file.
